dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Mao Bu Yi - 一葷一素 (Mom's Cooking) Special Edition
Descripción ♬ 訂閱 YOYOROCK 音樂頻道 ��https://goo.gl/a0I1IG 為你蒐集當期最熱門排行榜和影視劇歌曲，掌握最新流行音樂資訊！ ✨Auto-translate subtitles are added on PC. Please turn on subtitles in this video, and choose the language you want in Auto-translate of subtitles/CC on Settings. ✨English and Pinyin lyrics are added in the description. -- ��毛不易《#平凡的一天》MV Playlist https://goo.gl/KouxHc ��數位音樂收聽及下載連結 Music Stream & Download https://rock-mobile.lnk.to/GZv5K ��購買專輯請來滾石購物網 https://goo.gl/YGdRtv -- #一葷一素 - #毛不易 作詞：毛不易 作曲：毛不易 日出又日落 深處再深處 一張小方桌 有一葷一素 一個身影從容地忙忙碌碌 一雙手讓這時光有了溫度 太年輕的人 他總是不滿足 固執地不願停下 遠行的腳步 望著高高的天走了長長的路 忘了回頭看 她有沒有哭 月兒明 風兒輕 可是你在敲打我的窗櫺 聽到這兒你就別擔心 其實我過的還可以 月兒明 風兒輕 你又可曾來過我的夢裡 一定是你來時太小心 知道我睡得輕 太年輕的人 他總是不滿足 固執地不願停下 遠行的腳步 望著高高的天走了長長的路 忘了回頭看 她有沒有哭 月兒明 風兒輕 可是你在敲打我的窗櫺 聽到這兒你就別擔心 其實我過的還可以 月兒明 風兒輕 你又可曾來過我的夢裡 一定是你來時太小心 知道我睡得輕 一定是你來時太小心 怕我再想起你 ✨Lyric by Auto-translate Song：One element Singer：Mao Bu-Yi Sunrise and deep in the depths of the sunset A small square table has one element A figure is calm and busy One hand makes this time have a temperature Too young, he is always unsatisfied Stubbornly unwilling to stop the pace of travel Looking at the high sky, I took a long road. Forgot to look back and see if she cried Moonlight But you are hitting my window Don't worry if you hear this. In fact, I can still pass Moonlight You have come to my dream again. Must be too careful when you come Know that I sleep lightly Too young, he is always unsatisfied Stubbornly unwilling to stop the pace of travel Looking at the high sky, I took a long road. Forgot to look back and see if she cried Moonlight But you are hitting my window Don't worry if you hear this. In fact, I can still pass Moonlight You have come to my dream again. Must be too careful when you come Know that I sleep lightly Must be too careful when you come I am afraid that I will think of you again. Lyric Song：yī hūn yī sù Singer：máo bù yì rì chū yòu rì luò shēn chù zài shēn chù yī zhāng xiǎo fāng zhuō yǒu yī hūn yī sù yī gè shēn yǐng cóng róng dì máng máng lù lù yī shuāng shǒu ràng zhè shí guāng yǒu le wēn dù tài nián qīng de rén tā zǒng shì bù mǎn zú gù zhí dì bù yuàn tíng xià yuǎn háng de jiǎo bù wàng zhe gāo gāo de tiān zǒu le zhǎng zhǎng de lù wàng le huí tóu kàn tā yǒu méi yǒu kū yuè ér míng fēng ér qīng kě shì nǐ zài qiāo dǎ wǒ de chuāng líng tīng dào zhè ér nǐ jiù bié dān xīn qí shí wǒ guò de hái kě yǐ yuè ér míng fēng ér qīng nǐ yòu kě céng lái guò wǒ de mèng lǐ yī dìng shì nǐ lái shí tài xiǎo xīn zhī dào wǒ shuì dé qīng tài nián qīng de rén tā zǒng shì bù mǎn zú gù zhí dì bù yuàn tíng xià yuǎn háng de jiǎo bù wàng zhe gāo gāo de tiān zǒu le zhǎng zhǎng de lù wàng le huí tóu kàn tā yǒu méi yǒu kū yuè ér míng fēng ér qīng kě shì nǐ zài qiāo dǎ wǒ de chuāng líng tīng dào zhè ér nǐ jiù bié dān xīn qí shí wǒ guò de hái kě yǐ yuè ér míng fēng ér qīng nǐ yòu kě céng lái guò wǒ de mèng lǐ yī dìng shì nǐ lái shí tài xiǎo xīn zhī dào wǒ shuì dé qīng yī dìng shì nǐ lái shí -- YOYOROCK滾石移動官方臉書 https://www.facebook.com/yoyorock YOYOROCK滾石移動官網(數位音樂發行) http://yoyorock.com/ Categoría:Vídeos